


Mafia DE Characters as Vines

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I don't want to mess up the calendar here, So i'm posting this anyway, This post is a video, this isn't a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️6th of December❄️Summary: A short video collection of vines that are most similiar to our Mafia men.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Kudos: 1





	Mafia DE Characters as Vines

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time doing any media related content, so it’s a bit wonky. If you enjoy it though, please let me know and I’ll try doing other content like this.

https://youtu.be/eJE2siinaro

You can find the video on my Youtube channel or Tumblr blog that both have the same name as my account here - CallMeMythicalMinx

Enjoy minxies!


End file.
